


BITE

by cherryblur



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood and Gore, Candy Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, gore kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblur/pseuds/cherryblur
Summary: “Good?” Tyler asks, his head tilted like a curious dog.Josh nods with his mouth full.He smiles.“I thought I would be.”





	BITE

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost/slightly change version of a fic named Flawless.
> 
> i was the original author and orphaned it because i didn’t like it so here we are with a new and improved copy.

It's so dark.

Tyler must have turned the lights off for effect. 

The only brightness in the room seeps in lazily from maroon curtains, which maybe weren't the best choice of color for a time like this.  
Tyler always had an odd sense when he decorated. 

It’s calm, for now. Dust floats through the air and lands onto scratchy lace and shaking hands. 

Josh is terrifed. Cautiously optimistic, his brain tells him.  
Pastel colored fingernails that belong to a certain brunette trail down his arms in an attempt of comfort. He's soft and they don’t help his nerves.

It's Tyler who suggested (ordered) this in the first place; Josh just felt peer pressured.  
Unbeknownst to most, the brunette was quite intimidating despite his overall aura of blush pinks and all things sickeningly sweet.

Josh is on the brink of losing it when that candy cane voice rings him back into reality. 

"It's okay. I’ve got you.” 

Tyler's voice oozes like carmel, his petite hands holding the knife that’s now pressed into Josh’s unsteady ones. 

The brunette is dressed up for this. Layered in fine white lace that hugs his hips and lines his thighs. His tattoos on his chest seem to shimmer and Josh wonders if he applied glitter. 

The bar piercings through his nipples glint and he tips his head because Josh is getting distracted again. 

"Just stick it in," He says it and barely moves his mouth. Josh sees his canines poke out from under his lips. 

“It won’t hurt,” He promises. 

Josh stares at the skin he’s supposed to be cutting and he takes a deep breath.  
The knife moves into soft peach flesh and Tyler's head is thrown back in a liquidy moan as blood the same shade as melted cotton candy poured out over Josh’s knuckles.

He slides the blade from the brunette's abdomen and watches his fingers replace it.

Tyler digs into his own body, purrs escaping his lips. "Good," Is all he can manage, red-dripping fingers stuck in his mouth. Josh feels his own stomach do a flip.

It’s interesting. He’s moving his body to a rhythm, almost like an erotic dance of blood and slimy wounds. 

"You wanna try?" It looks like Tyler's pupils have turned to hearts. His cheeks are flushed and rosy and he scissors into his own stomach until it's torn wide and deep. _Oh_ , Josh does not want to try.

He feels his heartbeat quicken. Tyler bows his legs and curls his toes and he’s got a hand in his stomach while the other rolls a piercing between his fingertips. 

"Yeah," Josh says, scooting closer to the seemingly glowing boy. Tyler's trying to pull out some organs by how his fingers move inside of himself. He’s panting. 

"Put your-put your hand in," He huffs, sticky digits guiding Josh's to the weeping hole in his stomach. "Please."

Josh has a distant memory resurface at that, one that included a group of friends and a haunted house. He had to stick his hands into bowls of unknown substances, only to squeal in fright at what they were said to be.  
The 'eyeballs' were really grapes, the 'guts' just being noodles.

Tyler felt much, much more real.

It was goopy, the bundle of intestine he pulled out, but god the noises the brunette made after they met the air were like none other.

He shakes, watching his blood drip slowly over his garters. It stands beautifully against the white.

Something’s wrong, Josh’s brain tells him.  
The guts he held weren’t red. They weren’t sinewy or covered in tissue.  
They were blue. A cotton candy blue, stretchy like taffy. 

Tyler nods with lidded eyes. 

"Mm," Now his eyes really did look like hearts, tongue stuck between his pearly teeth. "Take a bite." His saliva was tinted pink. It looked sticky.

Josh was immersed, his mind stuck on the beautifully confusing form that sat in front of him. Tyler convulsed and more blood gushed out in syrupy rivulets. 

“Please,” He begged between whimpers. “Touch me.” 

Josh stuck his hand in further and pulled out more of the blue organs. He wanted to see what other colors lie inside of Tyler.

It was warm and gooey and soft and like nothing he’d ever felt before. Almost wrist deep, Tyler looked as if he were about to be tipped over the edge. He shook and keened like a dog in heat, and yet all Josh wanted to do was eat a little more.

"Go on," The brunette says between gasps. He pushes more, handfuls, into his palms. "taste it."  
He’s flushed down to his chest and covered in his own bodily fluids. Spit runs down his chin, blood and plasma (?) spill over his thighs and he doesn’t even care. 

Josh sinks his teeth into a long piece of intestine and tastes what could easily be described as blue raspberry.  
It’s warm, like fresh taffy. The blood oozing from it tastes like strawberries and coats everything in a sticky film. 

He thinks it just adds to the flavor. 

His lips are red tinted, and he eats more. The tissue splits open and pours more strawberry jam onto his chin and chest. He’s glad he took his shirt off before this. 

Tyler watches and whines high in his throat. He’s still fingering himself, eyes glassy and tears pricking at the corners. 

"More," He begs, blinking those heart-shaped pupils. It would be creepy if Josh wasn't completely delirious now. "don't you wanna taste it all, Josh?”

Josh lets a sweet angel of a boy feed him, dainty fingers pushing more past his lips. "Fuck," He hisses under his breath when Josh swallows. 

His mouth hangs open, tongue lolling out when Josh is being stuffed with flavors of grapes, cherries, watermelon.  
Sickly, fattening sugars that coat his teeth and stain his chin. 

Tyler barely lets him chew before he’s pressing more, more, more against his lips, watching every little bit of him go down his love’s throat. 

He gags once and Tyler moans.

"Josh," Hes’s crawled onto Josh’s lap now, cupping his blushing face with sticky hands. He smashes their lips together until their noses squish. Josh tastes everything and anything all at once. 

“Was it good?” The brunette is asking him a question, but he’s too focused on the wet patch (not plasma, he’s sure of it) on the front of Tyler’s garters.  
They’re covered in berry blood, liters and liters pouring over their stomachs and legs. 

Josh’s belly sticks out from all the candy he’s consumed. Tyler rests a hand on it and purrs. 

Tyler’s stomach is still sliced open, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He presses on Josh’s abdomen and loves the feeling of knowing how full he’s made his boy.

The carpet is tacky below them, and Josh is pretty sure he’s stuck in one place, but he’d be damned if it wasn’t the best spot to be stuck in. 

Tyler licks his lips and promises more tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> if y’all want more of this au u gotta tell me k


End file.
